Make It Mine
by Ichaichinomiya
Summary: Hidup Sakura Haruno itu ruwet. Persis kayak gulungan benang yang amburadul. Naksir gebetan, tapi gak kekejar. Terus ini, lagi si muka pucet, Shimura Sai, hobi banget ngatain dan cari masalah sama Sakura. Argh, udah deh. Pantesan aja Sakura galak!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.

 **Make It Mine: Ichaichinomiya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shimura Sai x Haruno Sakura

.

.

 **Warning:**

 **Typo's, crack-pair, dll…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh personal di Konoha Gakuen, baik dari siswa maupun staff pengajar sudah maklum dengan pemandangan semacam ini.

Shimura Sai yang menggoda Haruno Sakura.

Kemudian pergulatan mereka berakhir dengan Sakura yang mengamuk. Gadis itu akan menghajar, mencubit, maupun menjabak rambut remaja laki-laki yang tak jera membuatnya merasa kesal. Tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa Sai adalah cucu tunggal berharga bagi Shimura Danzo, seorang pejabat penting negara sekaligus penyokong dana utama di Konoha Gakuen.

"Aduh.. Sakura kau hampir menarik semua rambutku! Bagaimana kalau aku berakhir menjadi botak?" dengan wajah meringis karena rasa nyeri yang menjalar, Sai menyisiri rambut hitam klimisnya dengan jemari. Berharap dengan cemas. Semoga saja akar rambutnya masih menancap dengan kuat.

Mendecih tak peduli, Sakura kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya. Perasaannya yang sudah kacau sejak dini hari makin memburuk setelah Sai menggodanya. _Seperti biasanya._ Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk menggulirkan bola matanya kesal. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar derap langkah kaki di belakangnya, disusul dengan lengan seseorang yang memiting lehernya lembut.

"Kau kesal padaku, _Love_?" Sai kembali menggodanya dengan nada yang manis. Kilatan geli di matanya benar-benar membuat Sakura berang. Terlebih dengan aksi Sai yang menaikkan sebelah alis hitamnya dengan gaya mengundang.

Melepaskan belitan Sai dipundaknya, Sakura membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Melotot garang dan tajam pada laki-laki di sebelahnya Giginya bergemeletuk kesal dan kedua tangannya mengepal, berharap ia bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mendorong tubuh Sai terjungkal dan membiarkannya terguling di tangga.

"Dengar ya, Pagiku sudah buruk. Ditambah dengan kebiasaanmu yang selalu menggodaku, rasanya aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk bisa membunuhmu. Karena itu, menjauhlah dariku brengsek!" geramnya sambil menghentakkan kaki keras-keras di lantai tangga. Bersamaan dengan suara bel masuk kelas, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menaiki tangga. Bersyukur dalam hati ia dan Sai tidak satu kelas. Emosinya selalu melonjak naik jika berhadapan dengan Sai.

Sepeninggalan gadis nyentrik berhelai merah muda, Sai menyeringai senang dengan amukan Sakura yang dirasa manis dan menggairahkan. Lihat saja pipi gadis itu merona merah dan mata hijaunya memutar dengan seksi. Hentakan kakinya juga terlihat menggemaskan. Faktor itulah yang membuatnya tak jera menggoda Sakura. Ia selalu ketagihan menyaksikan pesona Sakura yang tak biasa.

Keterpukauan dan rasa terkesima Sai hilang saat mendengar suara berat yang berbisik di belakangnya. "Masih berada di tangga bahkan saat bel sudah berbunyi. Tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Kau ini kenapa Shimura?!" Maito Guy, guru olahraga yang selalu bersemangat dan berapi-api itu menatap ngeri salah satu muridnya.

"Tidak ada apapun, _sensei."_ Remaja tinggi tegap itu langsung melesat lenyap dengan cepat menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Guy yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Seluruh gadis di Konoha Gakuen sepakat memilih Uchiha Sasuke sebagai siswa tertampan di sekolah mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki yang memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam, bertubuh atletis, tinggi nan tegap dengan pesona yang memikat dan alamak…. seksinya. Sifatnya yang jauh lebih dewasa dibanding remaja sepantaran, dan meski ia jarang sekali bicara tapi semua perpaduan kriteria laki-laki baik itu tampan, keren, menarik, pokoknya Sasuke itu masuk kategori tegetebete versi Sakura Haruno.

Tegetebete alias _too good to be true_ adalah sebutan untuk orang yang terlalu hebat untuk diletakkan menjadi target dalam kenyataan. Sasuke selalu masuk dalam target impian. Jika Sakura berada dekat dengan Sasuke karena suatu proyek tugas sekolah, dia hanya bisa menahan nafas, diam-diam menahan ludah, dan mengkhayal bebas. Membayangkan jika dirinya adalah kekasih Sasuke.

Ah, khayalan yang indah.

"Woi, Sakura! Baru ditinggal ke ngambil makan sebentar aja udah cengar-cengir kayak orang gila!" Tenten memilih menghenyakkan bokongnya di bangku sebelah Sakura. Ia menurunkan baki makanannya dan terlihat makanan menggiurkan yang berhasil membuat perut Sakura semakin lapar. Dua potong roti lapis ukuran besar dengan isi daging, sayuran dan keju, dan dua gelas es coklat.

Mengambil makanannya dari baki, Sakura mengucap dengan gembira. "Trims, Ten. Kau selalu tahu makanan yang enak."

"Yang benar saja, kau akan makan itu?" Yamanaka Ino—salah satu rival Sakura dalam hal _mengkhayal_ tentang Sasuke, sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu berdecak sinis melihat makanan Sakura dan Tenten yang terlalu banyak kalori. Gadis pirang itu kemudian mengangsurkan pilihan makanan sehatnya: satu mangkuk salad sayur, dua potong buah melon, dan satu gelas ocha hangat. "Kalian harus menjaga berat badan. Tidak ingat ya, satu bulan lagi prom akan diadakan?"

Tenten mendengus keras. Dia dan Ino selalu berseberangan dalam aturan pola makan. "Biarkan saja kami makan apapun. Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Oke. Jangan salahkan aku kalau gaunmu tidak akan muat saat dipakai!"

"Aku tinggal memakai celana jeans, kalau begitu."

Ino yang memiliki sisi feminimitas tinggi langsung mendelik ngeri. "Kau akan memakai jeans di pesta perpisahan kita?! Itu tidak akan terjadi!" serunya gemas. Ia menusuk-nusuk selada di mangkuknya dengan kesal.

Jika Sakura selalu dibuat kesal karena ulah Sai, maka Ino selalu terpancing emosi jika berhadapan dengan Tenten. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa gadis tomboy dan gadis feminin itu memiliki ikatan persahabatan yang cukup lama. Kalau sudah begini. Sakura selalu berakhir sebagai penengah. "Hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian. Lekas makan, dan bergegas ke lapangan. Kupikir Guy _sensei_ akan mempercepat sesi ujian praktik."

Setelah selesai dengan ujian nasional, murid kelas tiga masih harus menjalani ujian praktik olahraga. Di jam pertama, anak laki-laki yang akan mengambil nilai. Berikutnya baru anak-anak perempuan. Guy _sensei_ sengaja mengatur begitu agar kepalanya tidak meledak akibat pekikan dan jeritan anak perempuan untuk idola mereka, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Tenten bergegas mengunyah makanannya dengan bersemangat. Sakura pikir, ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang menyukai sesi ujian praktik olahraga disaat gadis lain mengeluh akan rintangan berat yang diberikan guru mereka. Kali ini pengambilan nilai berdasarkan olahraga cabang senam. Mereka harus melakukan gerakan _roll_ depan, _roll_ belakang, _hand stand,_ baling-baling, dan _handspring._

"Ugh. Aku benci melakukan salto." Keluh Ino. Membayangkan beberapa menit lagi ia akan bergerak jungkir balik, membuatnya kehilangan selera makan.

Tenten menyeringai. "Itu bukan hal sulit kok. Kau tinggal memutar tubuhmu dengan luwes."

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Tinggal memutar tubuh." Sakura memutar matanya. Kebiasaan saat ia merasa kesal. "Dengan tubuh lentur dan elastis sepertimu itu tidak akan sulit."

Menggigit rotinya dengan suapan besar, Tenten mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak peduli dengan daun selada yang mencuat keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat Ino berkotek ribut tentang tata krama makan.

Saat Sakura bersiap untuk menengahi mereka _lagi_ , pemandangan indah di pintu kantin membuat mulutnya bungkam. Sasuke datang dengan pakaian olahraga yang penuh keringat. Kulit putih wajahnya memerah. Lengannya yang padat dengan otot mengusap peluh di kening. Sungguh pemandangan eksotis yang hakiki. Nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan?

"Ra! Nafas Ra! Nafas!" Tenten menatap ngeri pada wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah pekat.

"Ganteng banget, Ten~" Sakura mengigiti ujung sedotan minumannya dengan gemas. Ino paham betul gelagat Sakura saat melihat Sasuke langsung berbalik badan. Tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah satu detik pun.

"Duh, kadar tampannya makin menguat ya, Ra."

"Iya, No. Makin kelihatan macho gitu ya..."

Ino langsung menganggukkan kepala setuju. Tak ingin bicara satu patah katapun karena ia sibuk merekam momen Sasuke yang macho, berkeringat, basah, dan seksi ke dalam otaknya. Terlebih saat kaki panjang laki-laki itu melangkah semakin dekat ke meja mereka. Rasanya Ino ingin menghapus semua ingatan mata pelajaran dengan semua gambar Sasuke di otakya.

"Setelah ini kalian ambil nilai kan? Semoga sukses ya."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan bersemangat. Sedangkan Ino mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke dengan kalem dan malu-malu. Meskipun didalam dirinya ingin menjerit " _Iya, Sasuke!"_ dengan riang.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke dari meja mereka, Sakura menepuk pundak Tenten gemas. "Demi apa, Sasuke bicara pada kita?!" pekikan histerisnya diikuti oleh Ino.

Tenten hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya begitu jiwa _fansgirling_ Ino dan Sakura kumat. "Tentu saja karena kita berada di kelas yang sama." Jawabnya dengan kalem. Meski ia yakin suaranya tak akan di dengar oleh dua gadis yang sibuk memekik girang.

* * *

Ino mengaduh ribut saat Tenten menempelkan dua plester koyo di punggungnya yang cidera. "Pelan-pelan dong, Ten!" semburnya sengit. Tenten meminta maaf singkat tanpa benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Seperti yang telah diprediksi Ino dan Sakura, Tenten adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh penilaian dengan sempurna disaat gadis-gadis lain memilih untuk menggantikan aksi jungkir balik itu dengan tugas penulisan makalah olahraga.

Hanya dirinya dan si keras kepala Haruno yang masih nekat melakukan adegan salto. Hal bodoh yang mengakibatkan Sakura jatuh tersungkur ke depan dengan jidat benjol dan dirinya yang menciderai punggung secara tak sengaja.

"Duh, disaat-saat begini, aku lebih menyukai Sakura yang merawatku. Kemana sih, _tsundure_ satu itu pergi?"

"Kau seperti tidak mengerti saja." Jawab Tenten dengan nada geli yang terselip. "Shimura terlihat panik sekali saat melihat _calon istrinya_ jatuh. Ia sampai ribut menyuruh supirnya ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan _CT scan_ "

Ino ikut tertawa geli bersama Tenten. Semua penghuni Konoha Gakuen juga tahu bagaimana hubungan aneh dua sejoli itu. Selalu berkelahi seperti anjing dan kucing setiap kali bertatap muka.

Namun, pertikaian mereka langsung berubah drastis sejak Sai terpikat pesona Sakura. Laki-laki yang kerap menjuarai kompetisi film dan seni itu sering sekali menggoda Sakura dengan panggilan mesra dan sayang. _Yeah,_ siapa yang akan mengira Sai si kulit pucat kepincut dengan gadis _tsundure_ macam Sakura?

Seiring dengan perjalanan dua gadis itu keluar dari ruang ganti, Ino berceloteh iri. "Enak sekali ya Sakura. Tidak usah dipusingkan dengan pasangan ke pesta prom."

"Memangnya dia setuju datang dengan Sai? Aku yakin Sakura lebih memilih datang ke prom sendirian jika memang begitu." Ujar Tenten tak setuju.

"Cih, kau tak tahu saja, Sai itu tipe cowok pemaksa." Tunggal Yamanaka itu mengangguk yakin dengan pengamatannya selama ini. "Duh, Tenten, aku harus pergi ke prom dengan siapa?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kenapa kau tanya aku sih?" Gadis manis yang gemar menggulung rambutnya dengan model cepol seperti karakter fiktif pucca itu mengendikkan bahu cuek "Lagipula, Ino. Prom itu kan masih lama."

"Satu bulan itu singkat, Tenten." Mengigiti kuku dengan gelisah, Ino kembali memikirkan kandidat yang cocok untuk menjadi pasangannya. Kiba? Tidak-tidak. Pakaian cowok maniak anjing itu selalu dipenuhi bulu-bulu hewan kesayangannya. Lagipula ia alergi anjing. Lalu, Neji? Jangan! Ino tahu betul laki-laki keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga itu menaruh ketertarikan besar pada Tenten. Tapi ada satu kemungkinan yang aman. Laki-laki yang tidak pernah terjangkau se antero Konoha Gakuen, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa menurutmu Sasuke akan menerima ajakanku ke prom?" Jika ingin mengajak Sasuke pergi ke prom sebagai pasangannya, Ino hanya tinggal mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki.

Tenten belum sempat menanggapi ucapan Ino saat sebuah bayangan laki-laki bergerak cepat untuk memiting leher Ino.

"Ayahmu akan membunuhku kalau kau pergi dengan cowok lain. Kau jelas-jelas harus pergi denganku, Ino!"

Mendelikkan manik birunya atraktif, Ino berusaha melepas belitan tangan Shikamaru dari lehernya. "Lepaskan aku, Shika."

Namun Shikamaru enggan melepaskan kaitannya. "Ayo, pulang." Katanya sembari menyeret langkah Ino dengan lembut. Menuntunnya menuju koridor yang menghubungkan langsung dengan gerbang utama sekolah.

Merengut kesal karena ditiinggalkan tanpa pamit, Tenten berjalan dengan gerutuan kesal. "Sendiri lagi. Sendiri lagi. Huh!"

Dumelannya berhenti saat sosok Neji Hyuuga berdiri penuh karisma di depan gerbang. "Aku menunggumu, Tenten." Suaranya yang dalam dan berat selalu berhasil menggetarkan hati para gadis. Kecuali, Tenten tentunya. Gadis itu terlalu polos untuk bisa memahami isyarat yang selalu ditujukan Neji padanya.

"Ngapain kau menungguku? _Toh,_ kita nggak janjian pulang bareng!"

Menahan rasa dongkol karena satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa memahami maksud terselubungnya, Neji tak punya pilihan lain selain menyeret Tenten masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga saja ada saksi mata yang melihat aksinya. Dengan begitu, keesokan harinya akan tersiar kabar bahwa Tenten adalah kekasih Neji.

* * *

"Berapa kali sih aku harus bilang, aku tidak apa-apa!" Sakura berkata dengan agak keras. Membuang tangan Sai yang menempel di jidatnya dengan kesal. Dengan paksaan Sai, saat ini ia berada dalam mobil yang disupiri oleh Kabuto.

Sai menatapnya was-was. "Sakura," katanya panik. "Kau terluka. Tentu saja kau harus ke rumah sakit."

"Kau sinting ya?" Sakura nyaris menjerit frustasi. "Mana ada orang yang masuk ke rumah sakit hanya karena benjol?!"

Sai melotot kesal pada Sakura. Merutuki kekeras kepalaan gadis itu. "Dengar ya, sebuah benjolan itu bukan hal yang bisa diremehkan. Kepalamu terbentur keras. Bisa saja terjadi hal-hal yang buruk."

Rasanya Sakura ingin meledak. Sungguh. Namun ia tak tega ketika melihat raut kecemasan di wajah Sai. Laki-laki itu benar-benar panik saat melihatnya jatuh terjungkal. Agaknya tidak pantas jika Sakura menolak kekhawatiran tulus yang ditunjukkan Sai dengan penolakan kasar.

Berusaha menenangkan diri, Sakura mencoba untuk mengatur ritme nafasnya lebih pelan. "Sai, uhm, ini hanya luka kecil. Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya dengan suara yang lembut. "Kau tahu kan, nenek dan ibuku adalah salah satu dokter di rumah sakit yang ingin kau kunjungi. Jika mereka tahu aku dirawat disana, entah kehebohan apa yang akan mereka lakukan." Menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya, Sakura meringis membayangkan sikap lebay Ibu dan Neneknya nanti.

"Aku akan lebih baik setelah kau membeli salep _thrombophob_ di apotik terdekat. Dan mungkin juga beberapa keping es batu untuk mengompresnya."

Sai mendesah. Meski ingin kembali berseteru dengan Sakura, namun manik hijau besar milik gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon itu berhasil memadamkan perselisihan kecil mereka.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," Sakura hampir tersenyum gembira dengan keputusan itu kalau saja Sai tidak kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi aku akan tetap membawamu ke rumahku dan menelpon dokter keluarga kami untuk mengecek keadaanmu." Kata Sai dengan nada suara yang tak ingin dibantah.

Sakura mengerang kesal. _Yang benar saja!_

* * *

Sejak mendapatkan laporan dari Kabuto bahwa Sai membawa seorang gadis ke dalam rumahnya, Shimura Danzo memutuskan untuk membatalkan seluruh acaranya hari ini dan melesat kembali ke kediamannya.

Berdiri di balik pintu kamar tamu, Danzo mengamati gerak-gerik cucunya dalam kesunnyian. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas tatkala melihat mata cucu tunggalnya memancarkan kasih sayang yang besar pada gadis berambut merah muda yang dipaksanya rebah di kasur.

Sepanjang ingatan Danzo, delapan belas tahun Sai hidup di dunia, tak pernah sekalipun pancaran emosi menguar dari wajahnya yang datar. Setelah kecelakaan pesawat yang merengut nyawa kedua orangtuannya, Sai selalu ia didik dengan keras. Jauh dari belaian kasih sayang, Danzo selalu memberikan bertumpuk buku, dan ratusan laporan perusahaan kemuduan menyerahkan segala kebutuhan Sai pada asisten yang ia percaya. Karena itulah, Sai tumbuh sebagai remaja yang dingin dan egois.

Namun apa yang ia lihat saat ini mematahkan segala presepsi.

Keegoisan cucunya yang selalu mengakar, hilang tanpa jejak. Sifatnya kali ini lebih manusiawi, dan dia terlihat lebih hidup dan bahagia.

Cucunya telah menemukan cinta sejati. Sai berhasil menemukan satu-satunya gadis yang akan ia puja dan sayangi seumur hidup.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, ia bertanya pada asistennya, "Siapa gadis yang dibawa Sai?"

"Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, tuan"

"Haruno si pemilik rumah sakit dan hotel itu?"

"Iya, tuan." Jawab si asisten dengan sopan. "Menurut penuturan Kabuto, tuan muda Sai memiliki perhatian khusus dengan nona Sakura."

Perhatian khusus? Kerutan di dahi Danzo makin terlihat nyata. "Maksudmu, dia menyukai Sakura?"

Mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, asistennya menjawab yakin. "Iya tuan, bahkan tuan muda Sai kerap menyebut nona Haruno sebagai calon istrinya."

Merasa cukup dengan informasi yang ia terima, Danzo segera berlalu dari kamar Sai. Kali ini ia telah membuat sebuah keputusan untuk merestui hubungan Sai dengan Sakura. "Genma, antarkan aku menuju kediaman Haruno."

"Baik, Tuan." Genma, sang asisten bergerak cepat untuk memberi arahan pada supir keluarga Shimura. Kemudian menyusul langkah kaki tuannya.

* * *

Saat tubuhnya berbenturan langsung dengan sesuatu yang hangat, kokoh dan berbau harum, mata Sakura langsung terjaga sepenuhnya. Dalam keremangan, iris hijaunya menelusuri interior kamar yang nampak asing. Kemudian sejumlah ingatan hadir, membentur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _Astaga! ia ketiduran di kamar Sai!_

Rasa terkejutnya kian menjadi saat menyadari lengan kokoh yang melingkari perutnya. Belum sempat berpikir maupun menjerit, Sai telah mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Bagaimana tidur soremu?"

Menahan diri untuk tidak menendang tubuh Sai menjauh, Sakura tergagap bertanya, "Sa-Sai! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ekspresi panik dan malu yang terpetak jelas di wajah Sakura membuat Sai melempar senyum menggoda. "Kenapa kau masih bertanya, Sakura? Bukankah sudah jelas? Kita tidur bersama." Jawab laki-laki itu seenak jidat.

Kesiap kaget keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura. Wajahnya langsung memerah parah, yang menyerupai semburat senja. "Tidur bersama?!" pekik Sakura nyaring. Buru-buru ia merosot turun dari kasur. Bernafas lega saat menemukan seragam olahraganya masih lengkap.

Gelak tawa Sai tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ya Tuhan, menggoda Sakura adalah suatu kesenangan adiktif. Perasaanya hangat selalu menerjangnya saat melihat berbagai pergantian ekspresi menghibur yang tertera di wajah Sakura yang merona padam.

Merasa bodoh karena ia berhasil dikerjai _lagi_ oleh Sai, telunjuk Sakura teracung pada wajah yang tengah tergelak di depannya. "Kau cowok sialan menyebalkan!" gertak Sakura garang.

Menyempurnakan posisinya dengan melipat tangan di belakang kepala, Sai memberikan sebuah seringai sensual. "Kau belum dengar berita soal pertunangan kita ya?"

"Ha?! Pertunangan?!" Manik hijau Sakura membelalak lebar tak percaya. Mana mungkin orang tuanya tega melemparkan anak gadis satu-satunya pada laki-laki yang gemar membuat emosi Sakura melonjak naik. "Jangan asal bicara, Sai! Orang tuaku tak akan pernah menyetujui hal itu!"

"Oh ya?" kekeh Sai geli. "Lalu kenapa mereka masih belum menghubungimu juga?"

Sadar akan sesuatu yang janggal. Sakura segera mencari ponsel di dalam tasnya. Tangannya gemetar saat melihat layar ponselnya. Ada dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab, dan satu buah pesan baru dari ayahnya.

 _Dari: Ayah_

 _Sakura, aku baru saja berbincang dengan Shimura Danzo. Ia bilang kau dan Sai terlibat hubungan yang spesial. Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita soal pacarmu, hm? Bagaimanapun juga, aku setuju dengan usul Tuan Danzo. Hubungan kalian harus diikat dalam sebuah ikatan suci. Kali ini kalian resmi bertunangan! Selamat!_

Sakura menampilkan wajah ngeri. _Tidak mungkin!_

"Baiklah, _Love._ Kita akan menikah selepas kuliah nanti." Tandas Sai seraya mendekat untuk mencium kening gadisnya. Memikirkan kegiatan untuk menggoda Sakura seumur hidup membuat Sai bersemangat. Hidupnya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

 **. FIN .**

* * *

Baru kali ini aku _nyomblangin_ Sai sama Sakura. Semoga feelnya dapet ya. Maaf deh kalau disini Sai agak OOC. Habisnya, dia cuman suka bertingkah di depan Sakura doang sih. Secara tiba-tiba aja teori lama soal cowok yang suka _caper_ sama cewek yang ditaksir nongol dikepalaku, dan taraaaa jadilah fanfic ini. hehehhehee…

Review dong, gimana menurut kalian?

Terimakasih udah mampir baca :D

- **IchaIchinomiya** -


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah memberi sebuah _hadiah manis_ berupa cubitan maut pada perut Sai karena perlakuannya yang seenak jidat: memproklamirkan kepemilikan atas dirinya dan mengecup keningnya—dan membuat seluruh sistem tubuhnya bergerak dengan kecepatan tak terduga, terutama jantungnya, Sakura merengek untuk segera diantar pulang.

Ini tidak baik. Jelas bukan sesuatu yang Sakura harapkan. Dia tidak pernah memimpikan sosok Sai menjadi tunangannya, apalagi calon suaminya. _Koreksi_! Jangankan memimpikan, memikirkan bahkan membayangkan saja tidak pernah.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Serta merta Sakura mengerem langkah tergesanya begitu melihat sosok kakek Sai. Meski merasakan rasa enggan yang luar biasa, namun demi sebuah sopan santun yang selalu dielukkan sang ibu sejak kecil, gadis itu membungkuk memberi salam.

"Selamat sore tuan Shimura." Sapanya sembari memberi senyum seadanya. "Saya Sakura Haruno. Maaf atas sikap serampangan saya, dan ya, saya berniat undur diri sekarang."

"Ah sayang sekali," Pria tujuh puluh lima tahun itu memasang wajah kecewa yang kentara. "Aku telah memerintahkan pelayan untuk membuat sajian makan malam istimewa untuk calon nyonya Shimura—" Sakura tersedak air liurnya sendiri begitu mendengar kalimat menggelikan itu. "Bisakah kau menunda kepergianmu hingga makan malam usai?"

Oh sialan. Orangtua dan anak-anak adalah kelemahan Sakura. Ia tidak kuasa menolak tawaran makan malam itu meskipun hatinya terus-terusan mengutuk kebodohanya. Lihat disebelahnya saat ini, Sai tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Aku suka malam ini." ujar laki-laki tampan itu seraya mengambil kesempatan untuk mengenggam jemari gadis di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih kakek."

Merasa risih dengan genggaman Sai, Sakura berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dengan bantuan tangan kirinya. Namun genggaman Sai yang semakin menguat membuat perjuangannya sia-sia. Gadis itu hanya bisa membalas Sai dengan lirikan sengit.

"Kurasa aku harus meluruskan sesuatu disini." Kata Sakura dengan tegas. "Tuan Shimura, aku—"

"Tolong, Danzo saja." Potong Danzo

"Baiklah, Tuan Danzo, aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan cucu anda. Bisa dibilang hubungan kami tidak akur. Ia membenciku, dan aku pun begitu."

"Siapa bilang aku membencimu?" Merespon dengan tenang Sai berucap, "Apa kau berpikir begitu karena aku sering mengolok-olokmu? Jujur saja aku melakukannya untuk menarik perhatianmu."

"Yah.. dan gangguanmu itu membuatku muak. Aku serius saat mengatakan aku membencimu." Tandas Sakura sengit.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang."

"Aku bilang aku membencimu! Aku tidak mencintaimu!" raung Sakura murka

"Tenang saja, _Love._ Cintaku padamu sangat besar hingga cukup untuk kita berdua." Kedua bola mata Sai berkilat dengan sorot memuja yang membara.

Rasanya Sakura ingin memukul batok kepala Sai kuat-kuat agar otaknya kembali ke posisi semula. Demi kolor jingga favorit Naruto! Sai pasti sudah gila!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.

 **Make It Mine: Ichaichinomiya**

 **.**

Shimura Sai x Haruno Sakura

.

 **Warning:**

 **Typo's, crack-pair, dldr, read and review, ooc dll…**

 **A/N:**

 **Aku tidak bermaksud membuat cerita ini menjadi sebuah serial. Jadi, untuk berjaga-jaga aku selalu menyisipkan kata FIN di akhir cerita.**

* * *

Merubuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur, gadis remaja itu mengerang kesal.

Percuma saja merengek pada ayah maupun ibunya untuk membatalkan pertunangan paksa yang bodoh itu. Tampak sekali mereka lebih menyukai si muka kapur busuk dibanding anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa?!" Menjerit frustasi, Sakura menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

Mengapa disaat ia benar-benar membenci seseorang, seluruh semesta mendukungnya untuk terus bersama dengan orang yang ia benci? Kenapa orang itu harus Shimura- _brengsek_ -Sai? Kenapa bukan Uchiha Sasuke saja? Kenapa? Kenapa?!

Seakan belum cukup membuat Sakura mengamuk dengan berbagai macam ejekan bodoh nan kekanakan yang dilontarkan di sekolah, kali ini status barunya sebagai calon nyonya Shimura membuat Sakura terpuruk.

Rententan emosi bertumpuk yang ia rasakan membuatnya mengantuk. Sebelum pulas tertidur, Sakura bertekad untuk terus membangkang dan melawan hingga Sai membuat keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

* * *

Tak terasa satu bulan berlalu sejak Sai memproklamirkan dirinya atas kepemilikan pada Sakura. Dan malam ini adalah perayaan tahun terakhir mereka di Konoha Gakuen dengan penyelenggaraan _prom night_.

Tadinya Sai berpikir acara itu akan menjadi sebuah ajang sempurna untuk mengumumkan kepada semua orang bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya, tunangannya, calon pendamping hidupnya (karena Sakura selalu melarang publikasi soal pertunangan mereka sebelum masa sekolah usai).

Namun kali ini ia berubah pikiran.

Sai tidak rela jika pria di luar sana melihat Sakura malam ini. Gaun merah itu terlalu terbuka. Memperlihatkan pundak dan lehernya yang menawan, penampilannya makin memikat dengan tatanan rambut model _top knot_ yang membiarkan sisa rambut menjuntai membingkai wajah mungil gadisnya

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku begitu?!" Sakura berucap dengan ketus. Seperti biasa, mengabaikan pelototan garang ayahnya dan seruan protes rendah dari ibunya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan pose petantang-petenteng, menirukan tingkah preman. Sengaja dibuat begitu agar Sai merasa enggan dan akhirnya menolak perjodohan.

"Ganti gaunmu." Titah Sai dengan mata memicing sebal. "Jangan yang terlalu terbuka seperti itu."

"Kau pikir mengganti gaun itu tidak butuh waktu? Kita hampir terlambat!"

"Kalau begitu baguslah. Tidak usah datang sekalian!"

"Kau gila?! Ini pesta prom! Hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup!"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua!" Kizashi tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk menghentikan pertikaian konyol dua sejoli itu. "Sai, kalau kau takut Sakura diserang hama penganggu, maka kau harus terus-terusan menempel padanya malam ini. Jaga dia, Nak."

Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan sebagai respon balasan. Mengenggam jemari Sakura untuk berpasangan dengan jemarinya, ia melenggang pamit. Masa bodoh dengan kerutan alis dan bibir merajuk tunangannya. Malam ini ia akan menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa Sakura miliknya.

* * *

Melemparkan pandangan iri pada beberapa pasangan yang berdansa dengan penuh romansa, Yamanaka Ino kembali menghembuskan nafas berat. Disebelahnya, Shikamaru sebagai pasangan prom nightnya duduk dengan tampang tidak minat.

Demi rambut Kakashi yang tak pernah turun, Ino benar-benar akan mati bosan jika terus-terusan duduk di pojokan.

"Shika, aku mau kesana." Katanya dengan nada merajuk. Telunjuknya yang dipoles dengan cat kuku berwarna ungu gelap menunjuk area dansa.

Melirik bosan, Shikamaru menolak dengan nada ogah-ogahan. "Disini saja."

"Ayolah, kita berdansa ya?"

"Berdansa itu melelahkan. Sudah disini saja dan nikmati acaranya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikmati acara jika kau seperti ini?!" Bibir tipis milik Ino mengerucut sebal. "Kau pikir duduk diam itu menyenangkan? Hah… kenapa juga aku mau pergi ke prom denganmu. Jika tahu akan jadi begini lebih baik aku pergi tanpa pasangan. Mungkin aku akan dikerumuni oleh cowok-cowok anggota klub yang keren. Asal kau tahu ya, aku menghabiskan waktu lima jam untuk penampilanku malam ini. Make-up, menata rambut, kuku, dan juga memilih sepatu. Sungguh perawatan yang si—"

"SAKURA!"

Ino menghentikan segala ocehannya dan berdiri antusias ketika melihat kehadiran sahabat karibnya. Diam-diam Shikamaru menghela nafas lega.

"Ino. Kau terlihat menakjubkan." Sakura langsung menyambut pelukan Ino begitu ia tiba. Dua minggu tak bertemu dengan gadis cerewet ini benar-benar membuat Sakura rindu. Akhir-akhir ini mereka semua memang disibukkan dengan masalah perguruan tinggi.

Untunglah mereka semua masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama, _Kunena University_. Salah satu dari tiga universitas favorit di Konoha. Tenten si penggila animasi, berhasil menembus persaingan fakultas seni yang ketat. Ia memilih jurusan desain visual. Gedung kampusnya bersebelahan dengan gedung fakultas hukum tempat sang kekasih, Neji Hyuuga berada.

Sebagai penerus hotel dan rumah sakit milik keluarganya, Sakura bersenang hati memilih jurusan bisnis dan manajemen—sebelum ia tahu bahwa Sai satu jurusan dengannya. Sungguh sial.

Sedangkan Ino mengikuti jejak sang ibu, mengambil jurusan tata busana.

Diluar perkiraan semua orang, Shikamaru yang paling mengejutkan. Si jenius itu memilih untuk tidak kuliah dan memfokuskan dirinya mengembangkan perusahaan game yang baru ia bangun.

"Gaun itu cocok untukmu," komentar Ino membuat hati Sakura berbunga. _Hah, si muka datar itu memang suka berlebihan._ Pikiran Sakura kembali ke saat dimana ia bersitegang dengan Sai di rumah.

Sementara para gadis bicara dengan santai dan lepas. Shimaru dan Sai siaga dan menatap awas. Memelototi mata laki-laki manapun yang melihat pasangan mereka lebih dari tiga detik.

"Ah, dugaanku memang selalu tepat. Kau tahu, dulu setelah kita ujian olahraga aku pernah mengatakan pada Tenten bahwa kau akan berpasangan dengan Sai. Dan taraaa… lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Bukan hanya pasangan prom, tapi juga calon pasangan hidup. Hahahaha!" Ino berbisik menggoda Sakura. Membuat gadis mungil itu—karena Ino jauh lebih tinggi beberapa senti—mendelik ganas.

"Diam kau, _pig!"_ sentaknya galak.

"Tenang saja _forehead_ sayang, banyak yang _nge-ship_ kalian kok. Hehehee…" amukan Sakura tak membuat Ino berhenti mengejeknya.

"Begitu juga kau," Sadar bahwa mulut besar Ino tak mempan terkatup dengan suara ketus, Sakura mencoba menyerangnya dengan godaan serupa. "Kulihat Shikamaru sibuk mempersiapkan masa depanmu dengannya."

Pergantian ekspresi mendadak langsung muncul di wajah Ino. "Diam kau, _dekorin!_ "

Sakura tertawa sembari menghalau jemari Ino yang berniat untuk mencubit pipinya. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat ia terhuyung ke belakang dan menubruk tubuh seseorang dengan keras.

"Astaga. Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Sakura menunduk minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

Suara ini…

Sakura mendongak dan langsung terpukau dengan penampilan Uchiha Sasuke yang menawan. Tidak melihat wajah pria favoritnya selama beberapa bulan menjadi alasan Sakura betah mengamati garis wajah Sasuke terus-terusan. Rambut Sasuke tumbuh lebih panjang dari yang ia ingat. Dan bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu terlihat lebih macho dengan jakunnya yang menonjol dan tubuh yang kian menjulang?

"Wah… kau jadi makin tinggi ya Sasuke," Memecahkan kecanggungannya, Sakura mengajak Sasuke bicara. "Aku jadi harus sedikit menengadah untuk melihatmu. Huh, nasib cewek mungil."

"Kau ada di ukuran yang tepat untuk dipeluk, Sakura."

Tak bisa dicegah, semburat rona merah langsung terbit di pipi Sakura. _Ih… jadi baper._ Batin Sakura cengegesan.

"Benar apa katamu, Uchiha," Secara tiba-tiba Sai turut serta dalam perbincangan mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sudah gatal ingin beradu jotos dengan Sasuke karena sempat melihat rivalnya menatap penuh minat pada Sakura. Dan sebagai balasan atas tindakan lancangnya, ia harus segera memproklamirkan kepemilikan.

Maka dengan sengaja, lengan Sai mengelilingi pinggang gadisnya dengan mesra. "Sakura ada di ukuran yang tepat untuk dipeluk." Kedekatan mereka membuat Sai bisa mencium aroma bunga yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Membuatnya ketagihan untuk mengecup setiap sisi wajah Sakura.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan aksimu? Ini memalukan!" Limpahan kasih sayang dari Sai membuat tubuh Sakura panas dingin. Belum lagi dengan tatapan—entah apa maksudnya dari Sasuke, dan beberapa siswa lain yang turut memperhatikan. Tambahkan dengan seringai lebar Ino yang membuatnya ingin mengeruk kuburannya sendiri.

"Untuk apa malu pada tunanganmu sendiri, sayang? Aku yakin Uchiha memakluminya." Mata hitam Sai beradu pandang dengan mata jelaga Sasuke. Mengirimkan sinyal sarat konfrontasi untuk segera angkat kaki dari pandangan.

Mendengus sinis, Sasuke berlalu pergi tanpa berpamitan.

"Ck. Kau benar-benar niat mengumumkan soal itu ya?" Sahut Sakura ketus. Ia menyodok perut Sai agar pria itu melepaskan pelukan dari tubuhnya. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan, agar kau mengerti? Aku menolaknya! Aku tidak suka bertunangan denganmu!"

Sadar bahwa suara ketus Sakura akan mengubah mereka menjadi bahan tontonan gratisan, Sai bergegas mengajak gadis itu berpindah tempat ke lokasi yang lebih privat. Membuka pintu keluar aula dan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah hingga tiba di halaman belakang, barulah Sai angkat bicara.

"Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

"Mencoba apa?" Sakura mengusap lengan yang telah dilepaskan Sai. Ia menatap laki-laki dihadapannya dengan mata menyelidik saat sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya. "Tentang pertunangan itu maksudmu?"

Anggukan kepala Sai membuat Sakura mendengus.

"Begini ya. Terus terang saja, aku tidak percaya padamu! Sai yang aku kenal adalah remaja laki-laki menyebalkan yang gemar membuatku kesal. Bagaimana bisa aku menyerahkan hidupku pada laki-laki seperti itu? Pertunangan itu sesuatu yang serius. Sebuah tahapan yang berakhir pada pernikahan. Aku tidak mau bermain-main dengan hal itu."

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini dalam menentukan pilihan Sakura," Sai menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura dengan lembut. Menatapnya dengan gelombang kasih sayang yang ia harap bisa diterima dan dimengerti oleh Sakura. "Aku benar-benar serius padamu."

Entah kemana perginya ledakan emosi yang biasa menghampiri Sakura saat gadis itu berdekatan dengan Sai. Tatapan mendalam dari Sai, membuatnya tenggelam gugup.

"Bolehkah aku mencobanya? Untuk menjadi kekasih, tunangan, dan suamimu kelak."

"Bagaimana jika gagal?"

"Itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Sai percaya diri.

Mendengus jengah, tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, Sakura melepaskan tangan Sai yang menggantungi pundaknya. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya secara pasti? _Pede_ sekali!"

"Aku tahu jelas akan hal itu. Hubungan kita tak akan gagal. Jangan menolakku, itu membuatku terluka."

Kembali merengkuh jemari Sakura berada dalam genggaman. Sai berucap penuh kesungguhan "Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan padamu."

"Hm. Oke. Aku rasa aku bisa mencobanya," Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, akhirnya Sakura berani memberi tanggapan. Meski dengan mati-matian menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Tapi saat hubungan ini gagal, kau harus melepasku." Lanjut Sakura begitu melihat seringai besar dan aneh terbit di wajah rival sekaligus tunangannya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," Merengkuh Sakura lebih dekat, Sai mengecup bibir tipis yang gemar menentangnya habis-habisan. "Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu." Sai kembali memuja bibir manis tunangannya. Mengecup, memagut, dan menyalurkan semua perasaanya pada ciuman pertama mereka.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
